


Day 163 - 221b or not to be

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [163]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He looks at the skull and the skull looks back at him.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right woman.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 163 - 221b or not to be

He runs the index finger of his left hand from the frontal bone over the parietal bone right down to the occipital, feels the coronal and the lambdoidal sutures.

He looks at the skull and the skull looks back at him. He has named all his bones three times already and slowly his actions have the desired effect.

Sometimes Sherlock makes him so incredibly angry, with his inconsideration, his occasional lack of emotion and empathy, his uncompromisingness. When the urge to punch his partner right in the face becomes so strong that it disrupts his ability to think clearly, all that he can do is leave the room at once and calm down somewhere else.

This time he stormed out of the bathroom and found refuge in the living room, shutting the glass slide doors behind him with almost enough force to shatter them.

Now he is ready to put the skull back.

+++

Sherlock stands behind the door to the living room, trying to evaluate if it is already safe to go in and talk to John. Suddenly John gets up and Sherlock can hear a half-smile in his words that tells him that he has calmed down.

“Well, Yorick, thanks for your time. I have to go and apologise. I let you get back to being or rather not being.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what the prompt was? :D


End file.
